


Choices

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader sees something she shouldn’t have one night…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written in split POV between the reader and Dean. This mini-series is complete!

“What the…” you said, watching two bodies pop down from a fire escape after you heard a gun go off. They jumped right in front of you, both in black but no masks on, one small enough you weren’t all that intimidated but the other one huge. They didn’t say anything but looked at each other and then at you. “I didn’t see anything.”

They looked at each other one more time and you took off the other way down the alley, sprinting until you crashed into a guy walking on the sidewalk.

“Woah, what’s the rush sweetheart,” he said as you scrambled behind him, hearing footsteps headed your way.

“Those guys are after me,” you said, the man instantly spinning around and you were smiling to yourself at crashing into a big, strong stranger.

“What guys?” he asked. You poked your head out from behind him and saw the alley empty. “I don’t see anyone there.”

“There were these two guys and I think I saw them…” you said, shaking your head. “I  _know_  I saw them.”

“Alright, I’m not saying you didn’t,” he said. “Do you want me to walk you somewhere? You’re shaking like a leaf.”

“Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea…” you said, the guy taking a step back. “What if they come back?”

“Okay. I’m Dean. You are?” he asked.

“Y/N,” you said. He smiled and held out his hand.

“Y/N, if you’ll let me I’m going to walk you down the block to the twenty four hour diner so you can call a cab to take you home. You’ll be safe there and you don’t have to bring a stranger home that way. Sound good?” he asked.

You nodded and let him walk by your side down to the diner, coming inside to have a piece of pie to wait with you for your ride.

“Thanks for…this,” you said, Dean chuckling. “Do you save damsels all the time?”

“Nope. You’re the first,” he said with a smirk. “Feeling better?”

“A little. I still need to call the cops and…make sure I’m not nuts,” you said. He nodded and tilted his head at the door as you spun around. “My ride here?”

“Stay safe, sweetheart,” he said, grabbing a pen off the counter nearby and tugging on your hand, writing down a number. “If you ever get in anymore trouble or just want a slice of pie, give me a call.”

“Maybe I will. Goodnight, Dean,” you said.

“Night, Y/N.”

 

**Dean’s POV**

“What? I cleaned everything up,” I said, Sam and Cas cocking their heads. “Fine. Next time one of you can be on dump duty. It was your freaking test run.”

“The girl, Dean. She saw our faces,” said Sam as he crossed his arms.

“We led her right to you. You took care of it right?” asked Cas.

“Of course I took care of it,” I said with a scoff. I knew for a fact I had  _not_  taken care of it but hopefully the nerves and nothing wrong would make her think she’d imagined everything.

“Good. You know the drill, Dean,” said Sam.

“Yeah, yeah. No loose ends,” I said.

Well except for one. Hopefully she left it alone and everyone would forget all about her. But something told me she was going to find out sooner rather than later I wasn’t who I said I was.

“Dean,” said Sam, grabbing my arm. “You told her she imagined it, right?”

“I may have sent her home,” I said, Cas rolling his eyes. “Come on, she’s not the target and we’ll tell them she had nothing to do-”

“Go to her house and get her,” said Sam. “Before they do.”

“Sam, you’re overreacting a little. They won’t-”

“They’ll want to know what she knows. We all know Cas and me were being watched tonight. Odds are they saw her. Go get her first before someone else does,” said Sam.

“I remember when you two weren’t involved in this,” I said.

“You were bored as hell,” said Sam with a smile, Cas grunting to get a move on. 

“Find her Dean. Now,” said Cas.

“You know, I’d take the good old days over this in a heartbeat you-”

“Dean,” said Sam, holding up his phone, my phone going off same time as Cas’. “Boss sent out a message to everyone to find this chick and bring her back to base. He wants to talk to her.”

“Crap,” I said. “You two go back while I try to get a hold of her before they do. They won’t be nice if they get her first.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Reader POV**

You remembered from driver’s ed how if someone was following you home, the last thing you do is drive to your house. You were supposed to go somewhere public, a fire house, police station, hospital,  _somewhere_  that would be safe. Standing outside your door to your apartment building, you knew something was up.

The doorman wasn’t at the front desk. The lights in the lobby weren’t on. The hair on the back of your neck was standing up. Somehow those guys must have followed you home after you left Dean. 

“Dammit,” you said, glancing around and ducking into the bar across the street, glad it was only midnight and you had a little time to kill. You pulled out your phone and dialed the number on the back of your hand, trying to get a hold of yourself.

**Dean POV**

“Hello?” I asked when a number popped up I didn’t recognize. “Oh hey…sure I know it…I can be there in five, stay put for me…no problem sweetheart.”

“You gave her your number,” said Sam. “Of course you did.”

“I’m not a complete idiot,” I said. “I think Alex is right on her though. I got five minutes to figure out how to twist this.”

**Reader POV**

“Hi Dean,” you said when he walked in the bar. He wore a smile but looked nervous. “I think I might be overreacting this time.”

“Better safe than sorry,” said Dean. He was watching someone behind you though and you turned in your seat. “I just happen to know that guy over there. Small world, huh?”

“Yeah. Sorry, I should have called the cops or-”

“No, this is fine. I was hoping you’d call,” said Dean. “Although to go on a date would have been much better.”

“That was the plan until…” you said nodding across the street where the light was still out and doorman still missing. “He’s probably on break and I’m just acting like a chicken.”

“Y/N, it’s fine. No need to be embarrassed,” said Dean. “How about a drink and then I’ll walk you home?”

“Think you can manage the grueling walk?” you teased and he relaxed.

“I think I can do it for you.”

**Dean POV**

“What are you doing?” said Alex when I walked past his table. He followed me up and to the back, opening his mouth when I cut him off.

“Taking care of this. It’s easier to flirt with her and find out what she knows than commit a couple felonies,” I said.

“Boss wants her back,” said Alex.

“Yeah, well I’m saving him the headache,” I said.

“You just want to sleep with her,” said Alex.

“If you have a point, it’d be great to hear it,” I said.

“Fine. Find out what she knows, have your fun and then you can get rid of her,” said Alex. “I still can’t believe the newbies didn’t do her themselves. If you clean up after them, they’ll never learn.”

“What can I say, I believe in the nurturing approach,” I said. “I’ll get it done.”

“You always do,” said Alex. “Be back by three. That should be plenty of time for you to play.”

“You got it,” I said, slapping his back before he left.

“Your friend okay?” asked Y/N when I sat back down.

“Yup. Everything is just great,” I said, downing my drink.

“You sure? You’re sweating,” she said.

“Y/N, do you want to head to my place? I think we should take this to a more private setting.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Reader POV**

Walking with Dean over to his apartment made you feel safe but something was up with him. He was no longer the calm and cool guy you saw in the alley. He was edgy, holding onto your hand too tight sometimes and you wondered what his friend said that agitated him so much.

“Dean,” you said, bumping into his side. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“Hm? You say something?” asked Dean.

“Um, are you alright?” you asked.

“Not particularly,” said Dean. “Long night is all.”

“If you’re not…in the mood for guests, we can-”

“No, no. I invited you over for a reason,” I said.

“I don’t know if I should be hooking up with a stranger,” you said, Dean laughing to himself. “What?”

“When I invited you to stay over so you felt better, I actually meant it. Not that I’m opposed to sleeping with you. I very much am  _not_ opposed to it. I should take you out properly first,” said Dean.

“You don’t really strike me as the bring the girls home to meet your mother type,” you said.

“I’ve been out of dating awhile. I’m getting tired of the bad boy thing to be honest,” he said.

“Oh yes. Being a gentleman and walking with me all night. You’re a regular hardened criminal,” you teased.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it sweetheart.”

**Dean POV**

I really hoped Y/N was up for another round of crap tonight. She was wearing a pair of beat up sneakers thank god. No worrying about her twisting an ankle in heels or trying to beat me to death in one. Selling it on her end wouldn’t be hard. She’d think it was real. But it wasn’t going to be fun.

“You’re staying in a hotel?” she asked when we walked in the lobby.

“I moved out of my old place a few weeks ago. Still looking,” I said. She shrugged and let it go, only tensing up again when we got outside the room. “Everything alright?”

“Ever get that feeling that someone is watching you?” she asked.

“I guess. Hotels are creepy like that,” I said, rolling my eyes when my back was turned. She followed me into the room, laughing when she saw the two beds.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you just wanted me to get a good night’s sleep,” she said.

“Yup,” I said, grabbing a glass and pouring her a cup of water. “Only good dreams tonight.”

She took a sip and smiled, her face souring before she spit it out.

“You figured that out faster than I expected,” I said, catching her arm as she tried to book it out of the room.

“Touch me and I swear-”

“Relax. Take a nap and when you wake up you’ll be thanking me,” I said. She shook away easily and flung open the door, booking it down the hall as she probably found it hard to speak let alone yell. “Good girl, just keep going down on your own and…”

I stepped into the hall and saw she’d gotten a good distance away. I caught up with her in no time and dragged her into the ice machine room. She growled and kicked, getting my knee pretty good but she knew it was a losing fight.

“Y/N, sorry about all this,” I said, grabbing her by the waist and flinging her into the dirty towel bin, covering her up as she stopped fussing and finally went down for the count.

I grabbed the bin and took it downstairs and outback, walking back in the hotel to cut through the lobby.

“I could use some fresh towels in 1210,” I said as I cut through the lobby.

“We’ll get right on that sir,” said the night clerk.

“Thank you,” I said, stepping outside, stretching as a van drove down the alley next door. “Let’s hope the rest of my night goes better than yours did sweetheart.”

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Reader POV**

Waking up in the back of a van wasn’t exactly how you thought your night would go. Or being dragged into some kind of warehouse by one of the guys you recognized from the alley. Of course Dean was involved. Why else would he have been standing there conveniently for you to run into? **  
**

“Y/N,” said the tall guy as you tried to stand from the chair he sat you in. “Don’t try that yet. The stuff Dean gave you would put anything on its ass.”

“I know people,  _cops,_  and when I get out of here-”

“Uh huh,” he said, walking to a table, grabbing a backpack and setting it at your feet. “Listen up kid, you-”

You swung the backpack around and whacked him in the face, stumbling from the chair before his hand was on your arm.

“Ouch,” he said, sitting you back down. “Stay put.”

“Get away now or-”

“I’m giving you this bag,” he said. “It has fresh clothes for you. I would suggest you change and quickly. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“You are insane if-”

“Change. Now,” he said, turning his back to you. You grumbled but knew your legs were still like jello. You threw on the sweatpants and t shirt, the guy spinning around when you grunted. “Good. Get in the van.”

“I’m sorry psycho, I am not-”

“It wasn’t a request. Get in,” he said, your head spinning around to find someone else in there.

“Where am I going?” you asked.

“Well I’m not going to lie and say somewhere good. You’re not going home again, Y/N,” he said.

“I’ll pass,” you said, getting on your feet, the guy stepping over with a bottle of water. “Don’t-”

“Yeah, he really knows how to pick the difficult ones, doesn’t he,” said the guy, pressing the bottle to your lips for barely a second but long enough.

“I’m gonna…” you said before sitting back down and falling asleep.

**Dean POV**

“You get her?” asked the boss when I walked in.

“Sam is taking care of dumping. Figured he should do it right this time,” I said. Boss nodded and patted the seat on the couch beside him.

“I never like doing the girls. I know it’s hard,” he said, kicking up his feet. “This one time, I had this girl in Bogota and she had the cutest little face you know?”

I hummed and let him go on about his glory days, some of the other guys listening in, Sam nodding when he got back.

“Sammy boy! You did like Dean asked?” asked the boss. Sam undid the pack he had on, showing the shirt she’d been wearing inside. “Good boy. Take care of that and grab a beer. We need to celebrate our newest members joining the family tonight.”

“Of course,” said Sam, Cas handing him a beer when he returned.

“So Deanie, what was it like?” asked the boss.

“Oh, she wasn’t my biggest fan. That was for sure.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Dean POV**

“You sure about this? It’s not exactly normal,” said Sam. I rolled my eyes and slid out of Baby. “Alright. I’ll be back in an hour unless you call.”

“I doubt I’ll get that long,” I said, shutting the door. I walked up the front path slowly, hopping up the steps before knocking on the door. It creaked open and I smiled. “Uh, hi.”

“Hi,” she said, her leg kicking out so hard and fast I never had a chance.

“Deserved that,” I squeaked out, kneeling on her front porch as she scowled. “Long time no see, Y/N. What’s it been? Three months?”

“You and that asshole brother of yours and that asshole friend I know is around here  _somewhere_  deserve a hell of a lot more than that,” she said.

“Yeah, probably. When I can walk again, can I apologize?” I asked. She rolled her eyes but grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, forcing me upright. “This place is nice.”

“What can I say, when you’re pissed off, you can get a little more out of being forced into  _freaking witness protection_ ,” she growled. “You couldn’t have once, just for one freaking second told me who you were?”

“Part of being an undercover cop means we don’t tell people we’re undercover cops,” I said. “We have to assume we’re being watched all the time. We took a lot of risks with you. A lot. Some off the book stuff but we got you away okay and-”

“I’ve heard the whole case you were working, yayada, boo hoo for you. At least you  _chose_  to have your life uprooted instead getting thrown around like a rag doll and told what to do and who I could and couldn’t talk to and…I  _really_  freaking hate you most days,” she said.

“What about the other days?”

**Reader POV**

He looked so…guilty standing there in his suit, his head hanging as he looked ready to take another blow.

“I said what about the other days?” asked Dean.

“I realize you saved my life. I was uncooperative so you had to do what you did. You were working an important job, not to mention your brother and best friend were undercover with you,” you said with a shrug.

“You can go home now, Y/N. It’s safe again. The syndicate is broken up, arrested, behind bars…you can go back if you want,” said Dean.

“What are you going to do? Pretend to be some super spy to track down gun smugglers?” you said, Dean biting back a smile.

“No, no. I’m what we call spoiled goods. Broke protocol. Just a small town gig around here pulling over speeders and dealing with noise complaints for me,” he said.

“You moved here?” you asked. “Why?”

“I really did like you. Sammy told me to go for it and what else do I have to lose?” he asked.

“You realize on the list of guys I would ever date, you’re on the bottom,” you said.

“That’s good,” he said. “I’m on the list of guys you would date.”

“Get out,” you said, Dean holding up his hands. He spun around and walked out the door and down the steps. “Pick me up at 8.”

“What?” he asked, his face lighting up as he turned around.

“Maybe you’re not on the  _bottom_  of the list. Don’t make me change my mind,” you said.

“See you tonight sweetheart.”


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place three months after the last part of choices…

**Reader POV**

“How’d I do on dinner? Still on the naughty list?” teased Dean, leaning over the back of your couch after cleaning up the kitchen.

“You’re always on the naughty list,” you said, patting the spot beside you. He hopped over and threw an arm around your shoulders, kicking up his feet on the ottoman. “I want to make you dinner tomorrow night. You always do everything.”

“I enjoy making you dinner,” said Dean with a smile.

“I know and you can but I also told you I understood it’d take time to let go of your guilt. Well it’s time to let it go Dean. Being a cute boyfriend is one thing, a servant is another,” you said.

“I still feel bad about that night,” said Dean, pulling his hand away to rub the back of his neck. 

“Yes, you should be ashamed for saving me from a violent, murderous crime organization. You’re an awful person for getting me out of there while maintaining your cover,” you deadpanned, Dean cocking his head. “Do you finally get it? We’re good. We’ve been good a long time.”

“I ruined your life,” he said. “You said that when I came back.”

“You  _changed_  my life, not ruined. I like being this city girl in a small town thing. I like how things are now. I kind of like you too,” you said. 

“Kind of like me?” he asked, putting his arm back around you. “What do I have to do? Save you from a burning building?”

“You dorky…” you said, Dean pulling you down to lay in his lap. 

“I will be better,” he said. “I won’t even let you slide on that parking ticket you got last week if you want.”

“I didn’t say  _that_ ,” you said, Dean bending down and giving you a kiss. “Do you want to stay over tonight?”

“I’d love to.”

 

**Dean POV**

“Y/N,” I said when the movie ended. She didn’t move and I looked down. She was out like a light. I pulled her blanket up over her as best I could and turned off the TV, giving her a quick kiss goodnight. “Night sweetheart.”

She didn’t say anything, only shifting her body when I tried to move my hand away from where she had it pulled against her chest. She pinned it back in her sleep and I fought down a laugh.

“Alright, you can have it. You might as well. You got the rest of me already.”


End file.
